An Early Morning Conversation
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: When faced with concerns and desires, it makes it difficult to sleep at night, even when laying beside a loved one. April decides tonight that she'll finally confide in Donnie.
**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I'm already back with another drabble! This is a fluffy, more romantic kind of story. I've just been in a romantic mood lately, and I know I still have my actual fics I need to update. And soon I'll be back with Believer to work on the next chapter of "Consuming Darkness" Anyways, I hope y'all will like this! Happy reading! ^.^**

* * *

I can hear the soft rhythm of Donnie's breathing, sign of his blissful sleep. His long arms are wrapped around me, and my back is pressed up against his plastron. My mattress sinks from our combined weight and creaks from even the slightest of movement.

Inhaling softly, I shift my weight, curling into him until our faces barely touch. The coils of my mattress groan in protest, causing his eyes to open just a crack.

He smiles gently, and I brush my fingers against his cheeks. Even though he's cold-blooded, his skin is warm against the pads of my fingers.

"Can't sleep, babe?" he mumbles, half-asleep.

I continue to stroke his cheek, allowing my fingers to trace the cracks in his leathery skin.

"Yeah."

His arm slides up and down in a calming manner, his palm caressing my skin. I shut my eyes briefly, taking deep breaths, then opening them to gaze into his.

Donnie's eyes slowly light up with awareness, a loving gleam I'm all too familiar with. Neither one of us speaks, so we just lie here, enjoying quiet, early morning peace.

Eventually, the back rub ceases, and Donnie presses his forehead against mine. His hot breath brush against my skin, and I can smell the faint scent of coffee. I cock a brow at him before sighing. He promised me that he would ease off on the coffee, but I don't want to spoil the moment, so I say nothing.

Despite my silence, he can tell what I was thinking, because he gives me that apologetic smile that he always has. I can't help but chuckle softly, continuing to stroke his cheek.

Donnie's the type to be apologetic for every little thing, and lately, he's been acting more remorseful than normal. Our lives being hectic isn't his fault. He can't help it, but sadly, neither can I.

We continue to stare in each others' eyes, our silent conversation ongoing. I know he can feel it, my feelings and weariness that lay heavy on my mind. As my finger trails upwards, it traces against the thick scar that cuts across beneath his eye. Only I see it when I'm alone with him, since it's usually covered by his purple mask. To be honest, the scar was a better outcome than losing his eye.

Donnie's hand lifts up and rests on top of mine, then grips tenderly and pulls it down. He takes his long, slender thumb and messages my hand, going light against the knotted scars that cover it.

We both have our fair share of battle wounds, but luckily none of them disables us in any way. I even like to think that I earned my scars, and it's not like I was vain about my appearance in the first place. However, I can see it on Donnie's face, the way his brows arches close together, and his lower lip tucked inwards, that he feels bad for the things I've had to endure. But, he knows I feel the same way about him. However, it's an unspoken understanding that this is not an easy life.

Even though the Shredder's gone, as well as the Kraang, there's always the vigilante business. There's always going to be mutants running around. And as I curl my leg against Donnie's, his rough skin scraping against mine, my repressed frustration bubbles up.

For once, can't someone else deal with it? Why always us? Why always _him_?

"April?" Donnie whispers.

I suck in a quick breath of air and refocus on him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asks, tucking a small strand of hair behind my ear.

Nodding, the bed creaks underneath us, and I ignore it. I try my hardest to give a reassuring smile, but he squeezes my hand.

"Are you sure?"

I know I can't lie to him, so I free my hand and cup his face. His attention stays focused on me, waiting to see what I have to say.

"Donnie, I love you, you know that right?"

He nods, following along.

Licking my lips, I hesitate for a moment, but continue anyways. "I'm just tired of all of it, this life I mean. We're in our mid-twenties, and most of the major threats are gone… I can't keep doing this vigilante thing with your brothers, but neither should you."

"But April, we can't just leave my brothers alone-"

I rest my finger on his lips, since I already know what he's going to say. It's the same old story, an excuse that's as old as our relationship…

"We won't be abandoning them, Donnie. It's just, I don't want to spend our entire lives fighting. Life is short, and don't you want to do all those side projects you've always dreamed of doing?" I urge, my voice being barely a whisper.

He swallows hard, causing his Adam's apple to bob with uncertainty. His eyes begin to glisten, and I think back to that notebook full of innovative ideas he has, set aside because he's too focused on battle equipment.

Seconds draw into minutes, and I wait for him to respond. I know he's calculating every possible path this conversation could lead to, but I'm set on one particular route.

The wait has gone on long enough, so I look deep into his eyes in hopes of getting through to him. "Donnie, let's settle down. Start a life of our own… You'll still have your family, and they'll eventually want to focus on other things. I know deep in your heart you want to."

I press my palm against his plastron, and it's as if his desires are emitting straight from his heart. I can feel the longing, the love, the ideas and energy within him. He leans in and kisses me, giving me his answer.

When he pulls away, I can see that the tears in his eyes want to spill over, watering up even more from both joy and fear. But the fear, from what I can tell, is for the unknown that lies ahead.

He bites into his lip, his brows knitting together thoughtfully. Finally, I can hear his voice rumbling in his throat as he tries to figure out what to say.

"Babe, this… this isn't going to be easy, and I'm not sure if we can have that kind of life, but I'm willing to try. I want to be with you," he murmurs

I wipe the water from his eyes, and then nestle up against him. His chin rests on top of my head, and I can hear the morning birds outside starting to rise.

Savoring the moment, I smile and allow him to pull the blanket over me.

"Donnie, as long as we have each other, that's all that matters in the end," I whisper against his chest.

He says nothing, but shifts his weight till he's comfortable. The mattress creaks some more, but then finally settles once Donnie lies still. I leave him be, knowing that he has a lot to think on. My heart feels lighter and a weight has been lifted. He holds me tight beneath our blanket, and maybe now, we both can have some rest…


End file.
